ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10)
Story Julie is leading John and Kevin to an office building in Bellwood. Julie: Here it is. The office of the Flame Keepers’ Circle. Kevin: And what are they again? Julie: A charity organization, believing in the use of alien tech to advance our way of life. Come on. John: Uh, I don’t know. Julie: You promised. John: (sighs) Yes, I did. Let’s go. They go inside, and go up the elevator, they get off, and a guy in a suit was waiting for them. Man: Ah, Julie. Nice to see you again. And John Smith! It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Conduit Edwards, leader of the Flame Keepers’ Circle. John: Yyyyeah. Julie mentioned you’re for alien tech. Edwards: Yes, well there is a story behind that. (They start walking.) In the beginning of civilization, Earth was visited by a the Great Deity Diagon, who bestowed to the human race alien technology, which led to peace and the stability of our planet. He was our savior, and the reason we are as we are today. (They enter a chamber, where there is a mural of a giant octopus on a door.) This, is the Great Diagon. Kevin: An octopus. So what, you just have celebrities endorse you? Edwards: Oh no, no. Many celebrities that endorse us are members themselves. That being said, we’d be honored to have John Smith, hero of Earth, as a member. You joining us would help us spread our ideals rapidly. John: Uh, wow. I really appreciate the time you took to meet with me, and I found your story interesting, but it isn’t something that I can join. It goes against my own ideals. Edwards: Oh. Well, the offer will remain open. We will not deny you if you decide differently. John: Thank you. (John and Kevin move to leave.) Julie: Thank you, Conduit Edwards. (Runs off to join John and Kevin.) The three leave the building, Julie obviously angry. Julie: You didn’t even think about his offer. And what’s with that lame excuse, “against your ideals?” John: It’s Plumber law, which forbids the use of alien technology to advance our society. We have to advance at our own pace, without intergalactic help. Julie: Then what about the Omnitrix? You use it all the time to help people! John: To save people, not to advance anything. Julie: So your saying that I (holding up Omnitrix) can’t use this thing to help our society? John: (sighs) Julie. (Then, John hears a beep, and tries to activate the Omnitrix.) Oh, right. (He then reaches into his pocket, and pulls out his Plumbers’ badge.) Hello? Gwen: John. We’ve got a call to visit Colonel Rozum. We need to move, now. John: Right. Kevin and I will be right there. (Hangs up.) Julie: What? Am I not invited? John: Sorry. Habit. Do you want to go? Julie: Sorry, but there’s a Circle meeting tonight, and I’d rather spend my time with those actually willing to listen. (Storms off.) John: Julie! Kevin: Let her cool off. She probably knows you’re right. John: Maybe. Let’s go. (On the roof of a building a figure wearing a red, black and gold outfit with a gold colored mask was watching them. As they leave, the figure takes a step to the side, and disappears. End Scene They arrive in Florida, and they meet with Colonel Rozum. Rozum: Hello, John. Been awhile. John: It has. What’s the situation. Rozum: Right. There have been reports of several power outages throughout the area. There are suspicions that it is an alien traveling through the power lines. I need you to find this out, as you are the only one that can handle it if it’s true. Kevin: That’s it? Really? John: We’re on it. End Scene It’s nighttime now, and they are waiting in a park, near power lines. Kevin: Why are we out here? John: So once we get the alien out of the power line, no one gets hurt in the battle. Gwen: How do you plan to get it out anyway? John: We’re, or you, are going to force it out. Gwen: What!? Why me? John: Because you have Buzzshock, as Kevin told me before. Gwen: What? Kevin: Sorry about that. John: Buzzshock is the only alien we have that can get into the power lines. (They then see a blue light traveling through the power lines, causing it to spark everywhere.) You’re up. (Gwen sighs, and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Buzzshock: Hahahahaha! (Buzzshock turns into electricity, and travels up to the power lines, entering the circuit breaker.) Kevin: Why’d she laugh? John: It’s a reflex for that alien. Kevin: Figures. She gets the aliens with playful personalities. In the power line, Buzzshock is flying through with the electricity. Soon, she encounters a jellyfish like alien, with four tentacle arms and two legs. He is a light blueish color. The alien turns to see her. Alien: Who are you? Buzzshock: Gwen of the Plumbers. State your name and business. Alien: I am Ra’ad. And I refuse to let you take me in. Buzzshock: You misunderstand. I just want to get you out of the power line. Ra’ad: Please. As if I’ll believe that. Ra’ad raises his tentacles, and fires blue lightning at Buzzshock. Buzzshock absorbs the lightning, and fires green electricity at Ra’ad. Ra’ad dodges, and charges in with an electric tackle. Buzzshock tries to dodge, but Ra’ad predicts her movements, and hits her hard. Buzzshock is distorted from the attack. Ra’ad: My species, Amperi, can read the electrical currents of your mind, allowing me to know what you’re thinking. I’m also a master of the electromagnetic spectrum. You can’t win. Outside the power lines, John and Kevin are watching a battle between blue and green lights, with the blue light winning. Kevin: She’s losing! John: Quick, let’s knock it down. (Kevin nods, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Swampfire: Swampfire! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Chromastone: Chromastone! Swampfire and Chromastone go over to the towers, which were both connected to the line Buzzshock was in. They then push the tower over, causing the lines to snap. The lines are flailing, and Buzzshock comes out, reverting. Gwen was lying on the ground, unconscious. Swampfire: Gwen! (Swampfire runs over, when he’s hit by lightning. He’s stunned, but not hurt bad. Ra’ad then appears before him.) You! (Raises hands, releasing a stream of fire. Ra’ad flies back and dodges with ease.) Ra’ad: Ha! You can’t defeat me! Chromastone: Want to bet? (Ra’ad turns, and sees Chromastone flying at him. Ra’ad takes to the air, and Chromastone follows. Ra’ad shoots lightning at Chromastone, and he absorbs the attack with ease. He fires ultraviolet beams from the crystal on his head. Ra’ad is able to dodge with ease, and he flies back towards the ground.) Swampfire unleashes fire at Ra’ad, which he pulls up to dodge. The fire blinds Chromastone, and he crashes into Swampfire on the ground. The two get up, slightly dizzy. Ra’ad: Now, if you’re done, leave me alone in peace. You obviously can’t stop me. Chromastone: That’s where you’re wrong. (Hits Omnitrix. His entire body turns into a magenta color, and more crystals come out of his upper body. His hands take the shape of magnets, with no fingers or thumb.) Ultimate Chromastone: Ultimate Chromastone! Ra’ad fires lightning, and Ultimate Chromastone raises his hands, releasing an ultraviolet radio wave, which attracts and absorbs the lightning into it. The waves then hit Ra’ad, trapping him. Ra’ad: Let go of me! Ultimate Chromastone: Sorry. You lose. End Scene Magister Patelliday and two human Plumbers come and put Ra’ad in a rubber cage, preventing his escape. John: Don’t worry, Ra’ad. You’re just being taken away from human population. And now. (The Omnitrix releases a green laser, scanning Ra’ad.) I can use your form. (Patelliday and the Plumbers take Ra’ad away. Kevin was helping Gwen.) Kevin: You okay? Gwen: Uh, yeah. I’ll be fine. (John comes over, and then stops, looking up. He sees a figure standing above the power line, on thin air.) You alright John? John: (Looking down at them.) There’s someone standing on air. (He points to the spot, but the figure was gone. Kevin and Gwen look, confused.) Kevin: You’re just tired. Come on. Let’s go home. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Concuit Edwards *Colonel Rozum *Esoterica Villains *Ra'ad Aliens By John *Chromastone *Ultimate Chromastone (first appearance) By Kevin *Swampfire By Gwen *Buzzshock Aliens Unlocked *AmpFibian Trivia *This is the first episode where all four Omnitrix wielders do not transform. *Gwen has now used 7 alien forms from the Omnitrix. *John scans Ra'ad, giving him 11 aliens, same as Kevin. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc